Angeles de HieloHistoria de Nicky & selene
by SeleneNicole
Summary: Aqui comienza nuestra historia...como nos convertimos en valkirias,mujeres caballeros protectoras de atenea,nuestro nombre es selene,Ginnie y nicole,apodadas angeles de hielo.Todo comenzó en el orfanato...nuestro destino estaba ya escrito al nacer y nuest
1. Default Chapter

**--ANGELES DE HIELO---**

**las amazonas de atenea**

**prólogo:**

**Aqui comienza nuestra historia...como nos convertimos en valkirias,mujeres caballeros protectoras de atenea,nuestro nombre es selene y nicole,apodadas angeles de hielo.Todo comenzó en el orfanato...nuestro destino estaba ya escrito al nacer y nuestras vidas quedarian ligadas junto con la de nuestras otras amigas,tambien amazonas,¿nuestro deber?proteger a la diosa de la sabiduria y de la tierra,Atenea y a nuestro caballero,aquel con el que compartiamos constelacion y un destino,yo encontré el mio en aquel edificio gris...¿alguna vez habeis conocido a una persona y habeis sentido como si la conocierais antes?¿habeis sentido amor a primera vista? ¿aun siendo una niña?yo conoci al angel mas hermoso que pude imaginar que existiera,sus cabellos dorados brillaban y sus ojos celestes me envolvian cada vez que los miraba...y mi vida quedó irremediablemente ligada a la suya desde el primer momento en que lo vi...supe que el era el hombre de mi vida,si,se que es exagerado,pero me robó el corazon...y mi destinó quedó unido al suyo,mas tarde selene conoceria su propio destino...aunque se negara a admitirlo...estaba escrito que aquel caballero seria para ella...asi comenzó nuestra odiesea de convertirnos en amazonas,en ser las mas fuertes y en proteger a nuestro amor y a la tierra. **

**Cap 1.Pasado de Selene.**

**1. Niña sola busca padres**

Aún me acuerdo de mi vida antes de convertirme en lo que soy: una valquiria, una mujer caballero, esta historia se remonta a cuando yo tenía cinco años.  
En el orfanato hacía frío, estábamos todas las niñas juntas, en nuestro rincón, cerca de esa estufa, estábamos todas (parecía que nuestra amistad había sido elegida a propósito, pues en un futuro nos reencontraríamos): Nicole, Ginnie, Rebeca, Milena, Arwen, Litos(si alguien más se apunta que no se sienta excluida, es que no se seguro quien participa), yo, una chica de ojos verdes y pelo negro siempre había sido muy cariñosa, y era feliz, a mi manera, en el orfanato, ese mismo día la dueña me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, llena de pánico me levanté y seguí a Mariellle (que así se llamaba).

Tras andar un poco encontré el despacho de Marielle, ella me introdujo dentro y me senté en un sillón, ella ocupaba otro en el otro lado de la mesa y me miró con gesto extraño:  
- Selene, ¿no te gustaría estar fuera de aquí?  
- Si, pero me sentiría triste sino me encontrara con todos vosotros  
- Pequeña, te hemos encontrado unos padres, pero podrás venir a visitarnos siempre que quieras, te lo prometo- mis ojo brillaban ante la inminente salida de las lágrimas, pero las contuve con esfuerzo.  
- Yo no quiero unos padres  
- Son muy buenas personas, y te querrán mucho, pero debes irte con ellos, te los voy a presentar- tocó su interfono y en unos minutos una pareja bastante joven entraba por la puerta, la mujer tenía unos preciosos cabellos castaños y era preciosa, sus ojos verdes marcaban aún más la blancura de su piel, el su marido era moreno y bastante guapo, me agazapé en el sillón y los miré a hurtadillas  
- Selene- me dijo Marielle- éstos son tus padres adoptivos, Lei y Gabriela Kazama, vámos salúdales- no podía moverme, era como si mis piernas se hubiesen quedados adheridas al sillón, la señora Gabriela se acercó a mí y me tocó el cabello cariñosamente, yo me eché hacia atrás instintivamente, pero su tacto y ese olor a azucenas me agradaron, el señor Kazama me cogió en brazos y me sonrió, en ese momento pensé que me caerían bien, y llena de dudas me soltaron de nuevo en el suelo  
-Selene-dijo mi futura madre- espero que podamos llegar a ser amigos, ¿quieres venirte a casa con nosotros?  
- Me encantaría, pero tengo muchas amigas aquí y no quiero separarme de ellos  
- Selene, os vais a separar de todos modos- dijo Marielle- así que déjate de cosas, despídete de ellas y vete con estos señores- bajé la cabeza y salí del cuarto para despedirme de la que hasta entonces había sido mi única familia, cuando llegué las encontré jugando con nuestras muñecas de trapo, Nicole y Milena me saludaron y yo las mire a todas con lágrimas en los ojos, la pequeña Rebeca fue la primera en hablar:  
- Selene, ¿qué pasa?  
- Me voy de aquí, ya tengo padres  
-¿Cómo?- dijo Nicole angustiada- ¿qué te vas?  
- Si  
- Te vamos a echar mucho de menos- dijo Milena (otra morenita muy guapa) mientras me abrazaba.

Todas nos juntamos en un abrazo silencioso y mis padres llegaron luego, le di la mano a mi madre y dije adiós a las chicas con la mano, ellas me devolvieron el saludo con lágrimas en los ojos. Se quedaron con otro grupito de niños que nos hacían compañía y entre los que se encontraba el que en un futuro sería mi maestro.  
Subí a un coche oscuro en busca de mi destino, y allí lo encontré, una gran casa estaba ante mis ojos, no solté la mano de mi madre ni un segundo, tenía tanto miedo, ella me acariciaba cariñosa el pelo, mi nueva vida empezaba.

2. Cuatro años más tarde: Una perdida irremplazable

- ¡Mamá!- grité con mis recién cumplidos nueve años- ¿dónde está la cazadora verde?  
- Está en el primer cajón  
La saqué rápidamente y me la puse, ese día iríamos al zoo y tenía muchas ganas, en los cuatro años que habían pasado me había convertido en toda una señorita, y quería con locura a mis padres  
Mi padre estaba en su despacho y entré con cautela para echarme en su cuello:  
- Papi, ¿cuándo nos vamos, que los leones se van a dormir  
- Selene, espera un minuto, siempre tan impaciente- solapé los labios y salí del despacho echa un guiñapo, me senté en la sala del ordenador y me distraje jugando a un videojuego, llamé a mi madre, pero ésta no me escuchó, seguí gritando, estaba furiosa, me levanté y fui a su cuarto y ahí la encontré: tirada en el suelo con un bote de pastillas a su lado y con los ojos cerrados, solté un grito desgarrador, mi padre acudió al instante, pero era tarde, mi querida madre se había quitado la vida.  
Las siguientes semanas fueron lo peor de mi vida con diferencia, mi padre y yo no habíamos quedado solos.

3. El primer desengaño amoroso

Era el día de mi cumpleaños número quince me pasó otra cosa bastante dolorosa, llevaba tres meses saliendo con un chico llamado Ethan, ese día me regaló unos preciosos pendientes en forma de luna y me juró amor eterno, él fue muy importante para mí porque fue mi primer amor, pero por la noche había quedado con mi mejor amiga, se llamaba Laura y quedábamos casi todos los días. Fue a su casa y llamé al timbre.

- Hola Selene- me dijo al entrar, llevaba puesta una sábana alrededor del cuerpo y estaba muy despeinada  
- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, parece ser que la mosquita muerta ha perdido la virginidad, ¿eh, y antes que yo, ¿con quién ha sido, dime, dime  
- Pues con un chico que conocí hace poco, no sí si es el mejor momento, tú me entiendes...  
- Enseguida me...- una voz de sobra conocida para mí me llegó desde el cuarto de Laura, sin preámbulo entré en su cuarto y me encontré a mi novio MI NOVIO, desnudo en la cama de mi mejor amiga  
- Selene...- se puso blanco como el papel- te lo puedo explicar no es lo que parece  
- Creo que si es lo que parece, de hecho lo es de sobra- me desembarazacé de los pendientes que me había regalado y se los lancé a la cara, luego en un ataque de ira irracional me tiré encima de él y le di un puñetazo, sin haberme dado cuenta de mi puño irradiaba hielo, y del puñetazo que le dí le dejé en la mandíbula un resto de escarcha, Laura, Ethan y yo nos quedamos confusos, pero mi ira no cedió, luego al pasar por el lado de Laura le dije en tono sobervio:  
- Espero que estés embarazada y tus padres te echen de casa, maldita zorra- a ella le di una sonora bofetada y salí llena de sentimientos contradictorios.

Andé con rapidez y llegué a un parque donde había unos niños jugando, me senté en un banco y mis lágrimas caían como ríos, me sentía sola, desgraciada, me pase un dedo por los ojos y miró mis manos "¿por que me tenían que pasar esas cosas a mí?", de pronto alguien se acercó, era mi padre, que pasaba por allí de vuelta del trabajo, me miró con el corazón encogido y se sentó a mil lado:

- Mi amor, ¿qué pasa?  
- Odio a los hombres, papá, Ethan se ha acostado con Laura, y ella era mi mejor amiga  
- No llores, cielo, no llores, que no pasa nada, era un cerdo, no te merecía, ahora estás triste, pero con el tiempo verás como llega alguien que te vuelva loca, ya lo verás  
- ¿Cómo tú con mamá?  
- Exactamente, a demás ese chico no te convenía nada, era un niñato, creo que deberías tener un novio un poco mayor, ¿no crees?  
-Papá, por favor- lentamente comenzamos a andar hacía casa- no es momento de pensar en eso  
Seguimos caminando con paso ligero y llegamos enseguida a mi casa, ahora era mi padre el único en el que podía confiar y no entendía lo del puño de hielo, así que se lo dije:

-Papá, ¿es posible que en un ataque de ira a una persona le salga hielo de la mano?- a mi padre se le cayó de las manos la cuchara con la que removía la sopa  
- Pues no se, ¿dónde has leído eso, pequeña?- recogió la cuchara con manos de mantequilla  
- Hace poco me paso a mi, le di un puñetazo a Ethan y el congelé la cara  
- Quizás te lo imaginaste  
- No, pero será algo físico, ¿no?  
- Posiblemente sea eso- dijo mi papi sin mirarme, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso y no entendí porqué en ese momento, aunque en un futuro no muy lejano lo sabría absolutamente todo

4. Traca final: Corazón roto en mil pedazos

Dos años más tarde, era verano, acababa de empezar el verano y yo iba a hacer la carrera de Psicología, estaba en la piscina de atrás de casa con dos nuevas amigas, cuando ocurrió algo que cambiaría mi vida de raíz:  
- Selene, trae más zumo, anda- me dijo Karian con una sonrisa muy simpática (como toda ella)  
- Bueno, ¿tú quieres algo, Tyra?- pregunté mientras me envolvía en una toalla  
- Un zumo también, gracias, Selene  
Salí del patio y me encontré a mi padre hablando con un joven de cabellos azulados, ni les presté atención, aunque el joven fuera guapo, saludé con educación, cogí el zumo y volví a la piscina, me quité la toalla, acerqué el zumo al borde de la pisci y me tiré dentro.  
- Ahí lo tenéis, coged si queréis, mi padre estaba hablando con un pedazo de tío que no veaís  
- ¿Cómo era? preguntó Karian mientras se echaba zumo en su vaso  
- Pues alto, de ojos azules, pelo azulón, bastante fuerte y con una melena lisa, pero la verdad es que no me fijé-Tyra me miró divertida  
-Para no haberte fijado lo describes perfect

Dimos un par de brazadas y mi padre apareció en el patio con ese hombre tan guapo, nos colocamos al borde de la piscina y mi padre se acercó, yo me mire con inquietud y se puso de cuclillas delante de nosotras para hablarme:  
- Selene, ese joven quiere hablar contigo de algo muy importante, hazme el favor de escucharlo todo y comprenderlo  
- ¿No me habrás apalabrado una boda con algún cliente, no papá?- le dije muy seria, Karian y Tyra se morían de risa  
- No, es algo sobre tus padres, los de verdad- salí de la piscina en un santiamén y me puso la toalla, me coloqué las chanclas y me recogí el pelo en una cola y me dirigía hacia él, la verdad es que de cerca era aún más guapo

- Hola, yo soy Selene, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- me observaba desde su frío aspecto imperturbable  
- Mi nombre es Camus de Acuario- el nombre me sonó muy raro, pero no dije nada- y quiero hablar con usted, señorita Kazama  
- Hablame de tú sino te importa y dime lo que sea  
- Bien, ¿has oído hablar de la orden de la caballería?  
- Umm, según dicen los libros es un movimiento de la Edad Media, los templarios eran caballeros sino me equivoco  
- No esa caballería, la actual, la del zodiaco- nos sentamos en un banco del patio y nos observamos  
- No tengo ni idea- él me miró con incredulidad y me explicó todo, la reencarnación de Athenea, los caballeros que la protegían, sus poderes, el mal que se avecinaba, me sentí muy rara, pero no veían la conexión conmigo  
- ... tienes cualidades para ser una amazona de Athenea, estamos seguros, y es más para ser una valkiria- volvió al usted de golpe.  
Tanta mezcla de mitologías me hizo sentir un escalofrío por la espalda y me quedé callada  
- Escúchame, puedes hacer que de tus puños salgo hielo, ¿verdad?  
- Solo lo he hecho una vez y fue porque estaba muy enfadada, y eso debe tener alguna explicación física  
- No, Selene, escúchame- me cogió la cara con su mano para que no volviera a desviar la mirada- yo también puedo hacerlo, yo soy el caballero de acuario, y se que tienes potencial, queremos que te unas a los caballeros de hielo, ¿entiendes?- sus manos heladas me produjeron un placer indescriptible, más que cualquiera de los beso que me dio Ethan  
- Si, si, pero no puedo irme, no quiero, y menos para luchar por alguien que ni conozco- intenté zafarme de su helada mano, pero ese influjo no se rompía  
- Estás destinada, lo estás, y te entrenarás para ello, quieras o no, iremos a Siberia y serás valkiria  
-¿Cómo demonios puedo saber que tienes razón y no pensar que sea mentira?- conseguí al fin que su mano se quitara de mi cara  
- Diles a tus amigas que salgan del agua  
- ¡Tyra, Karian, fuera del agua, ahora!- ellas se miraron confusas y salieron para ponerse las toallas y sentarse junto a mi padre en unas tumbonas que teníamos en el jardín.  
Camus levantó una de sus manos y de ella emanó una riada azul, apuntó al agua y ésta se congeló al instante, volvió a mirarme.  
-Ahora quiero ver lo que haces tú- mi boca se abrió hasta niveles sobrehumanos, ¿cómo lo habría hecho?  
- Yo no puedo hacer eso- me cogió la mano y tiró de mí  
- Si puedes hacerlo, y lo harás- me puso frente a la piscina y me empujó al centro, mi padre y mis amigas gritaban desesperados- sino lo haces caerás al agua helado, he hecho una capa fina, así que debes recomponerla  
- ¡Maldito cabrón!- grité histérica, el hielo comenzaba a resquebrajarse- ¡¡¡hijo de puta!- y donde tenía mi pie derecho se desprendió del resto del bloque  
- Hazlo, maldita sea- me dijo él  
Estaba tan enfadada que empecé a notar ese frío de nuevo, el que sentí cuando supe que Ethan había hecho el amor con Laura, el hielo seguía resquebrajándose, casi tenía los pies en el fondo, pero la ira que sentí cuando le miré se interpuso y sin darme cuenta apunté con el puño a la piscina e hice una pequeña capa de hielo bajo mis pies que me hizo permanecer a salvo.

Camus se sonrió así mismo, andó por la piscina (mientras lo hacía la capa de hielo se volvía más gruesa), llegó a mi altura, me puso la mano para que la cogiera, la tomé y andamos hasta fuera de la piscina  
- ¿Ahora me crees?  
- Si, si, creo que con estos poderes no puedo ser una chica normal, pero mi padre me dijo que tenía información de mis padres, los de verdad  
- Ah si, tus padres, los recuerdo, a ellos les dijimos que debías ser amazona, tuvieron tanto miedo que te mandaron al orfanato, a tí y al resto de las chicas que estaban destinadas a ser valkirias, el patriarca se puso muy violento, aún lo recuerdo, pero no les hizo nada, tus padres murieron hace poco, lo siento- esos ojos tan gélidos me dolieron  
- No creo que lo sientas, ¿qué sabrás tú?  
- Selene- sus manos se acomodaron en mis hombros- por favor, será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes, por favor, prepara ropa de abriga, nos vamos a Siberia, dile adiós a tu padre y a tus amigas y nos vamos, aquí te espero, no debes tener miedo, no va a pasar nada.

EL HIELO

A las dos horas salíamos hacía el aeropuerto, mi padre me pedía perdón por no haberme dicho nada de aquello, tomé sus manos y le dije que no ocurría nada, mis amigas me abrazaron y prometieron escribir, ahora empezaba el momento de la verdad.  
Camus puso su mano en mi hombro y subimos al avión, iba muy poca gente, y yo no paraba de mirar por al ventana, el llevaba una sudadera negra y unos vaqueros azules, se sentó junto a mí y se contempló las manos  
- ¿Tú serás el que nos entrene?- la posibilidad de que fuera a hacerlo él me daba ganas de vomitar, lo odiaba por haberme arrancado de mi vida  
- No, no, lo hará mi alumno Hyoga, es el más aventajado y creo que es un poco mayor que tú  
- Pues que bien, me sonaba ese nombre y no sabía porqué- y miré la ventana  
- Eres una malcriada- se puso unos cascos que repartieron y se quedó dormido, yo estaba muy nerviosa y saqué de mi bolsa lápiz y papel y dibujé la silueta de su cara mientras dormía, lo observé y me lo guarde, en unas horas estaríamos en esa tierra helada y yerma que me decía el caballero de Acuario

El roce de una mano fría en la cara me despertó, era él, el pesado, abrí los ojos con dificultad y le miré:  
-¿Qué pasa, coño?- es lo que atiné a decir  
- Hemos llegado, mal hablada- era tan estúpido que daban ganas de partirle la cabeza. Nos levantamos y salimos al frío del invierno, me puse un polar, una bufanda y unos guantes y salí con mis cosas, un joven rubio de ojos azules nos esperaba en el aeropuerto, se acercó con decisión.  
- Maestro, ¿qué tal el viaje?- atinó a decir, la verdad es que era mono, y se le veía simpático, peor no entendí como podía llevar solo una camiseta sin mangas con el frío que hacía  
- Estoy bien, mira, esta es Selene, futura valkiria, mal hablada, este es Hyoga  
- Hola Hyoga - le tendí la mano enguantada, él me la tomó y me sonrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Lentamente nos dirigimos a una cabaña bastante grande donde me dejaron, cuatro chicas miraban el fuego de espaldas, me deshice del abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes y me acerqué a ellas, me miraron y las dos nos sorprendimos:  
- Ginnie,Milena,rebeca,Nicole!


	2. El pasado de nicky I

_**Cap 2-parte :El pasado de nicky:La llegada de un Angel.**_

**Nicky apenas abrió los ojos conoció la felicidad,sus padres la mimaron en exceso,sus hermanos la tenian entre algodones,era la princesita,la niña de sus ojos,asi pasaron cinco años en los que no le faltaba amor,proteccion...una noche aciaga en la que jugaba con sus hermanos Ikki y shun por el extenso bosque que rodeaba su casa,vieron llegar unos hombres muy extraños a su casa,escuchó unos gritos horribles,tapandose los oidos para no escuchar mas siguió agazapada en la ventana,aquellos hombres amenazaban a su padre,su madre trataba en vano de mediar entre ellos pero se llevó una buena bofetada,su padre,Taner al ver como golpeaban a su mujer se enfureció y los atacó con rabia pero a cambio recibió dos balazos que le costaron la vida,el inocente shun correteaba ajeno a lo que se cernia sobre su familia,el mas mayor,de pelo azul sujetaba en brazos a la pequeña nicole que con los ojos como platos contemplaba aquella escena impotente,iba a gritar pero su hermano le tapó la boca con la mano para que no les descubrieran,mientras tanto sarah al ver a su marido inerte en el suelo sufrió una crisis de nervios,abrazandolo y llorando en el suelo gritaba insultando a aquellos misteriosos asesinos a sueldo pero de nuevo la muerte daba fin a la vida de sus amados padres ante sus inocentes ojos,Ikki sin darle tiempo apenas para desahogarse al escuchar ruidos de pisadas que se acercaban tomó del brazo a la chiquilla y corriendo tiraba de ella mientras freneticamente buscaba al gemelo de Nicole que los buscaba aun jugando a aquel juego de niños,sin mas explicaciones se los llevó lejos de alli,no tuvieron tiempo de coger ropa ni sus objetos mas preciados,corrieron en mitad de la noche a traves del bosque,pero la fortuna quiso que unos cazadores los encontraran durmiendo junto a un arbol y despues de comprobar que estaban solos y no tenian familia los llevaron a un orfanato donde conocieron a otros niños de su edad que habian corrido la misma suerte,Alli sus hermanos fueron seleccionados para pertenecer a una elite de caballeros protectores de la diosa athenea,dia tras dia se sometian a un duro entrenamiento,Nicole adoraba todo lo relacionado con la mitologia,especialmente la griega, pues su padre le habia contado hace unos años,la historia de Atena,la diosa de la sabiduria,protectora de la tierra y que cada 200 años se reencarnaba en una jovencita y que existian 88 caballeros asi como constelaciones habian en el cielo,por ello la astronomia siempre fue su aficcion,su bienamado padre le enseñó a conocer las estrellas a traves de su telescopio,ahora sentia que deseaba formar parte de aquella elite pero solo estaba permitido para los hombres entristeciendose al no poder pelear por la justicia al lado de sus hermanos y amigos,ignorando que existian las valkirias,amazonas de diferentes categorias y rangos al igual que los caballeros,mientras tanto habia trabado amistad con unas niñas de su edad con las que solia pasar gran parte del dia y con algunos de los niños como seiya,con un lindo chico oriental shiryu y con un pequeño ruso al que adoraba y admiraba, Hyoga con el que solia dar largos paseos por el jardin del orfanato,compartian charlas y juegos,todo el mundo los tomaban como dos enamorados,aquel niño de pelo rubio como el sol y ojos azules celestes era muy timido y apenas solia mirarla a los ojos,a veces la tomaba de la mano y le colocaba flores en el cabello,era muy dulce y acabó haciendo que su joven corazon conociera por vez primera el amor,siempre pasaban las horas juntos aunque estuvieran sus amigos no dejaban de mirarse ni de mostrarse afecto,su amor era inocente,tierno,sin malicia ni malos pensamientos.**

**Un acíago dia en el que jugaba con sus amiguitas Milena,Ginnie,rebeca,Arwen,Marin y selene la sombra de la desgracia, vino en forma de un matrimonio que se llevaba a una de sus mejores amigas alejandola de ellas,selenita de la que se despidieron llorando,y nada volvió a ser igual,faltaba una de las chicas...y se notaba un gran vacio.Mientras tanto intentaba seguir con su vida**

**1 AÑO DESPUES...DE NUEVO SEPARACION DOLOROSA...**

**la siguiente en abandonarlas fueGinnie,tambien adoptada por una familia,de nuevo aquel momento angustioso de la despedida,de nuevo los abrazos,las lagrimas**

**-Chicas..estoy segura de que volveremos a encontrarnos..os echaré de menos y trataré de visitaros tantas veces me permitanabrazandolas una a una **

**-ojala sea asi...ha pasado un año y no sabemos nada de selene,kien me dice a mi que no pasará lo mismo contigo...**

**--nicky.debes confiar...pase lo que pase estaremos en contacto,tenemos un lazo que nos une,no lo olvideis chicas...**

**--cuidate,y ven a vernos o tendré que ir en tu busca jeje..Milena sonreia,ella simpre habia sido mas desapegada,independiente y parecian no afectarle todas estas cosas**

**--Adios hermanas mias...cuidaros mucho y no me olvideis nunca**

**Con una sensacion de ahogo me fui llorando a mi habitacion con mi muñeca,apenas me despedi de ella,corria y corria cada vez alejandome mas..sin mirar atrás,alli golpée la almohada con todas mis fuerzas,sentia como mi energia se incrementaba cada vez mas al mismo tiempo que disminuia la temperatura en el cuarto,el frio inundaba la habitacion aunque fuera el termometro marcaba 38 grados en pleno verano,sin embargo yo me sentia bien,no sentia frio ni sentia nada,todos me abandonaban y acostumbrada a ser una niña mimada por mi gente no me acostumbraba a estas cosas,me sentia la niña mas infeliz del mundo,por que aunque mis hermanos aun estaban a mi lado en breve se marcharian tambien y algun dia mis otras amigas tal vez tambien se acabarian marchando,entonces estaria sola...**

**PASADOS UNOS MESES,INVIERNO DEL 84. **

**El momento de la partida habia llegado,sus hermanos y amigos partirian a otros paises para conseguir sus armaduras y convertirse en un caballero adulto.**

**La ultima tarde la llevó junto a una fuente,sentandose en un banquito frente a esta,a Hyoga le brillaban los ojos,Nicky ruborizada aceptó la flor que el le tendia y le dió un beso en la mejilla,Hyoguita tomó su mano de nuevo y sintió miles de mariposas revoloteando por su estomago,por una vez el la miró fijamente a los ojos**

**-Nicky...el motivo por el que te he citado aqui es... aparece seiya para que se una a sus juegos con los otros niños pero el rubito niega con la cabeza,bueno,lo que quiero decirte es...si quieres...¿quieres ser mi novia? #u.u#**

**-Ohhh Hyoga! claro que quiero ser tu novia...no imaginé que quisieras...salir conmigo...#uu# **

**--y por que no iba a querer ser tu novio? eres muy bonita,dulce...eres la unica que me comprende,que acepta como soy...me gustaria pasar contigo toda...siente verguenza y baja la mirada**

**--La vida...yo tambien Hyoga soy muy feliz...lo abraza timidamente sintiendo su menudo cuerpo correspondiendo al abrazotengo miedo...temo que cuando regreses te hayas olvidado de mi...**

**--No digas eso,jamas me podria olvidar de ti,cada dia que pase alli pensare en tus ojos verdes,en tu pelo sedoso,en tu sonrisa radiante como el sol y en tus manos suaves y calidas.Cada noche mandaré un beso a la luna para que te lo haga llegar y acaricie tus mejillas como lo habria hecho yo... el rusito se quita el rosario que lleva colgado al cuello,el que le regalara su madre lo unico que poseia de ella,la cruz del norte,asi pues suavemente se lo colocó en el cuello apartando su pelo y de nuevo tomó su mano mientras la miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules y su mirada melancolica**

**-Guardalo hasta que regrese siendo un caballero,te dara suerte y te protegera,...cuando regrese cuidare de ti y nunca mas nos separaremos,no estes triste..**

**--Gracias Hyoga...nunca me habian regalado algo tan especial #u.u# lo llevare siempre conmigo y esperaré tu regreso,te echaré tanto de menos...con las mejillas inundadas de lagrimas contemplaba aquel tesoro entre sus manos y el rubio la abrazaba tratando de consolarla cuando al fin se repuso Nicky sacó algo de su bolsillo,era un anillo enlazado a un colgante que siempre lo llevaba como amuleto,era de su madre y queria que el lo llevara tambien para que se acordara de ella.**

**-este anillo simboliza nuestra union asi pues llevalo siempre como simbolo de nuestro amor,cuando regreses si aun lo llevas puesto sabre que aun me amas...**

**-Nicky...estoy seguro de que nos veremos mas temprano de lo que piensas,nuestro destino es volver a encontrarnos,siento que estamos predestinados..solo confia en las estrellas...**

**Tatsumi un hombre alto y bastante corpulento se acerca a los dos niños que se separan con cierto temor.**

**-Hey vosotros dos ¿que haceis? Tu cogiendo al ruso del brazo y levantandolo no ves que ya es la hora? en que estas pensando? **

**-Nooo.. no se lo llevéee estiraba el brazo intentando tocar el suyo,su pequeño enamorado hacia lo mismo mientras se miraban como si aquella fuera a ser la ultima,por ello intentaba retener en la retina,en la memoria...la imagen de aquel dulce niño mientras lo apartaban de su lado**

**-Niiickyy! no me olvides...prometeme que no me olvidarás!que me esperaras**

**--te lo prometooo! no te olvidare..siempre te esperareeé**

-**EL INSTITUTO.**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo,nicky ha crecido y es toda una hermosa jovencita,sus cabellos son largos y castaños,su mirada sigue siendo la de una niña,su inocencia,su dulzura siguen intactas,su vida consistia en estudiar,y en sus ratos libres cantaba,escribia sus sentimientos y les ponia voz,en los cambios de clase solia deleitarlos con su voz,el recreo,un karaoke..cualquier lugar era apropiado,siempre cantaba para su angel,las canciones trataban sobre su amor por el,su sueño,ser cantante,es mas fue ella quien animó a ginnie,para formar un duo,con ella.

**Durante el recreo,cuando no cantaba para sus amigos, solia**

**sentarse sola a estudiar,siempre se aplicaba en todo,le habia prometido a sus hermanos que al igual que ellos conseguirian su armadura ella se sacaria una carrera,la de programadora y tenia que cumplir esa promesa. Un dia mientras observaba caer la lluvia por la ventana comenzó a recordar cuando se despidió de su hermano mayor Ikki.**

**-Hermana tienes que ser fuerte,no hay otro remedio,tienes que prometerme que no te rendiras jamas,que saldras adelante y te convertiras en una chica fuerte e inteligente,toda una señorita.**

**-No me rendire jamas,te lo prometo..decia entre sollozos mientras su hermano tenia sus manos entre las suyasno me rendiré...tras unas horas de contemplar la fina lluvia decidió marcharse a su habitacion metiendose bajo las mantas para llorar mientras ahogaba sus sollozos con la almohada,a su lado,en un rincon de la cama tenia a nikita,su muñeca de trapo con el vestidito azul y rosa,sus cabellos rubios con tirabuzones,la queria tanto..la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó muy fuerte mientras los nombres de sus hermanas de bronce venian a su mente Selene...rebeca...yuna..Milena...¿donde estais?os echo tanto de menos...la puerta se abrió lentamente y de pronto la oscuridad dió paso a una luz cegadora que iluminaba su escondite,alguien tiró de la manta y arrastró una mesita para ponerla enmedio de las dos camas,**

**-Vamos holgazana! fuera de la cama,hoy es tu cumpleaños y hay que celebrarlo! **

**-Milena...no tengo ganas de celebrar nada...te lo agradezco pero ...-no hay peros que valgan,te he traido esta tarta,tu favorita y unos bocadillos,coca cola...lo he preparado todo para darte una sorpresa..se que solo somos dos...pero al menos no estas sola,me tienes a mi,asi que aparta la tristeza y disfruta de tu dia!**

**Sobre la mesa habian toda clase de bocadillos,dos vasos de plastico con dibujitos,platos idem,todo bien decorado,Milena habia comprado regalos y le hizo con el dinero que habia recogido via carta de sus hermanos y amigos.**

**NICKY MUESTRA SUS PODERES DEL HIELO..**

**los años en el instituto transcurrieron sin sobresaltos, En invierno,cuando la nieve caia solia jugar con su inseparable amiga creando muñecos de nieve y lanzandose bolas.acercandose la navidad se hallaban preparando tal fecha especial,Nic observaba el enorme jardin desde su ventana con aire soñador y sin pensarlo comenzó a desear con todas sus fuerzas que nevara de nuevo puesto que una navidad sin nieve...de pronto comenzaron a caer copos de nieve aun a pesar que estos dias el sol reinaba en aquel mes de diciembre,pero esa tarde el suelo fue llenandose de nieve y los crios salieron a jugar como locos,Milena que se acercó a la ventana quedó sorprendida,habia notado muchas veces que cuando se acercaba a su amiga siempre habia un ambiente frio a su alrededor,siempre sus manos estaban heladas y cuando se cabreaba solia disminuir la temperatura a su alrededor,cuanto mas grande era el enojo mas disminuia esta llegando a hacer un frio insoportable en el lugar donde ella estuviera,alrededor de su cuerpo se podia ver un aura blanca que aumenta o disminuye segun su estado de animo,sera nicky la causante de que nieve? no puede ser...--retrocede unos pasos la morenita amamiya salió corriendo gritando por los pasillos llena de euforia y lanzandose sobre la nieve llenandose de blanco por el pelo y la cara,los arboles,fachadas,coches fueron tiñendose de blanco,ella seguia dando vueltas girando sobre si misma riendo y con la vista en el cielo mientras la nieve caia y caia,los brazos extendidos,se dió cuenta de que cuanto mas concentraba su energia pensando en la nieve mas copos caian,seria que allá arriba escuchaban sus oraciones? es posible que fuera dandose cuenta de los cambios bruscos de temperatura segun su estado de animo,de que provoque la nieve a su antojo...no...esto no es normal,será que se ha obsesionado con lo que le cuenta su amor desde siberia? **

**-COSECHANDO EXITOS,NICOLE ALCANZA SU SUEÑO. CONVIRTIÉNDOSE EN CANTANTE.**

**----Cambio de aires.-----**

**La vida seguia para las dos amigas,cansadas de vivir en aquel orfanato una vez cumplieron los 18 años Milena la convenció para cometer una tonteria,se largarian por su cuenta para estudiar en otro instituto,trabajar y ser independientes,serian libres..Milena es muy aventurera y algo alocada,Nicole siempre la seguia en sus locuras,asi pues despues de firmar y salir con sus cosas traspasando el jardin hacia la libertad tomaron un avion hacia la gran America,el sueño de ambas...de alli era su madre...alli en estados unidos conoció a su padre un atractivo japonés y se marchó a japón.**

**durante el vuelo pensaba en que habia terminado el colegio con exito, Nicole deseaba en el fondo,ser como Hyoga,ser la princesa del hielo,que todo lo que tocara se convirtiera en hielo,el rubio le prometió que cuando terminará sus estudios entrenaria alli con el y le enseñaria todo lo que sabe, hace un año le contó lo de la nieve,lo de sus enfados y el cambio de temperatura formandose un revuelo entre alumno y maestros,aquella joven estaba ya preparada,debian llevarsela ya! **

**---flashback----**

**--no aun no esta madura para tal entrenamiento --camus negaba con la cabeza.**

**-pero maestro ella desea...**

**-no hay mas que hablar,cuando sea el momento yo mismo iré a buscarla,pero hay que darle tiempo...debe entrenar,fortalecerse en el gimnasio de la fundacion como hicisteis vosotros,un hombre pasara a buscarla a diario para llevarla al centro,comenzaré hoy con todo el papeleo y ahora si me disculpas...--chasqueó los dedos y Hyoga apesadumbrado se marchó de alli mientras camus con cristal comenzaba a prepararlo todo.**

**-esa niña tiene potencial..solo debemos hacer que lo desarrolle,esas chiquillas han sido eecogidas por su capacidad para convertirse en amazonas del hielo,cuando nacieron estaba escrito en las estrellas,es el destino,el que marca a unas personas entre todas para convertirse en caballeros u valkirias y nadie puede escapar a su destino.**

**--fin flashback----**

**Mientras pensaba se habia quedado dormida,una mano la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.**

**-Nicky,mira,asomate! estamos volando sobre el cielo! tal vez logres ver a tus papás...mira las nubes,estamos sobre ellas..**

**-mammáa! se asomó con la esperanza de poder verla de nuevo volvia a ser aquella chiquilla inocente--no veo nada...solo nubes y mas nubes y a lo lejos,allá bajo unas casitas..---tenia las manos y la nariz pegadas al cristal,por un momento,la imagen de una niña de cinco o seis años se reflejaba en el cristal,su alma infantil se habia apoderado de ella en aquel instante,entonces comprendió que se trataba de una broma de su compañera al escuchar su risa ahogada dandole una colleja enojada,esta sintió algo frio en la nuca que le golpeaba y se sorprendió al ver que era la mano de su amiga dandole una colleja,... **

**-idiota...ya se que no puedo verlos,estan en el cielo pero no podemos verlos...no tengo cinco años para esas bromitas...¬¬¬¬¬ **

**-jijij perdoname pero es que era una broma facil...**

**Pasa una azafata con un carrito deteniendose al lado de las dos jovenes y milena entusiasmada pide unos zumos para las dos.**

**-fijate! como en las peliculas,nos pueden traer todo lo que queramos..te das cuenta nicole? estamos volando! somos libres...**

**--si! pero yo tengo vertigo-..s --siente nauseas y se coloca una bolsita para echar la papilla---arghhhh que mal me siento.**

**LA TIERRA PROMETIDA,AMERICA.**

**Al fin llegan al pais donde dicen los sueños se hacen realidad,Alli nadie la conocia,no sabian de su pasado,bastante tuvo que aguantar las burlas de los niñatos del orfanato,a buen seguro su niisan les habria puesto bien pronto en orbita,pero debia defenderse sola...no podia dejar que los demas la protegieran toda la vida...cansada de ser empujada,humillada y de que un mal nacido destrozara su muñeca favorita y la hiciera llorar hasta casi reventar comenzó el gran cambio,milena no podia defenderla siempre...ella era la fuerte y nicky la debil,estaba cansada...**

**buscaron algun piso de alquiler con los ahorros de ambas,encontraron uno que era bastante feo y la zona no era la mejor pero no habia otra opcion,era el unico que estaba a una calle del instituto,el lugar elegido para vivir fue california,playa,chicos guapos,lo que habian visto en la tele y llamado la atencion.**

**Comienza la fase en la que debian acostumbrarse al nuevo hogar,aquel verano fue donde comenzaron a salir de dicotecas,a bailar,divertirse...por la noche la playa era ideal,Milena solia ir a retozar con sus amiguitos mientras que Nicky se sentaba en la arena pensativa,jugando con esta o se tumbaba para ver las estrellas,no queria conocer a nadie mas...solo tenia un nombre en su mente,pero milena comenzó a ir de chico en chico frecuentando las mejores discotecas mientras que ella se quedaba en el piso comiendo helado y viendo las pelis que echaban en la tele,ella no queria conocer a nadie...solo pensaba en el amor de su vida,en su rusito,y cada noche miraba la cruz del norte y lloraba pensando en el,se sentia tan sola...el le escribia contandole sus progresos y diciendole lo mucho que la echaba de menos,un dia decidió apuntarse al gimnasio que habia frente al piso y matar las horas,aquello le recordaba cuando entrenaba en el de la fundacion kido,al recordar aquello no podia evitar sentir odio hacia aquel calvo tatsumi,por la forma en que se portó aquel dia de la despedida con Hyoga por que un dia que estaba escondida jugando vió como golpeaba con saña a su amado hermano,cada vez que recordaba su cara golpeaba el saco con fuerza,ansiaba vengarse pero antes debia convertirse en una chica fuerte...fuera de esto,era una estudiante normal,mientras que milena exhibia su fisico con modelitos ella solia pasar desapercibida con su pelo recogido,sus vakeros gastados,sus camisetas simples y sus libros en el brazo. **


End file.
